


Lonely to Happy (soulmate au)

by RockinRobin05



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Will add more as story is writen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinRobin05/pseuds/RockinRobin05
Summary: Soulmate AU where, every full moon you get a glimpse of your soulmate and there life, until the full moon before you meet them, where you get to see their face. Based off an idea by Sylva12 on wattpad, so go check them out.Jack is a 30 year old man working in a boring old coffee shop, with most of his dreams crushed. His soulmate is the only thing he looked forward to. But when he finds out his soulmate is Mr. Markiplier himself, his fucking hero, he doesn’t know what to think.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye, Septiplier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Holy shit

**_ Soulmate AU made by Sylva12  _ **

**_ You get a new clue about your soulmate every full moon (like, in dreams) until the full moon before you meet them. On that full moon you will get an image of them, so you can recognize them, just before you meet them. Thought it was a cool idea, so I wrote a fucking story on it. Enjoy!  _ **  
  


Soulmate dreams. They’re an incredible thing. You first get them when you're really young, and for some reason it’s the only thing you can remember. As you grow older, those dreams begin to be the only thing you feel like you can cling to. The only thing that can give you hope. Everyone has a soulmate. Not everyone meets their soulmate though. Like me.

I’m 30 years old, and yet I hadn’t ever seen my soulmate. From what I knew is they were on a computer a lot, had been to the hospital a few times, dyed there hair almost the whole fucking rainbow, and did stupid shit. I’ve seen a bunch of other childhood memories, but I never got a glimpse at what they looked like. It was getting depressing. I began hating the full moon, knowing it was the cause of my panic attacks late at night. I hated not knowing.

The only source of happiness I got to look forward to were Markiplier videos. It sounds cheesy, but that man was the only reason I was happy anymore. His laugh, that changed a few years ago because he got made fun of for it. Poor guy. I liked his laugh. His smile, which I swear could cure cancer itself. His voice, which was as smooth as butter. His kind heart, which was opened to everyone. He had everything. While I was here. Working at a coffee shop in Ireland, a YouTube channel with not even 100 subscribers, I have a terrible fashion sense, and most of my hopes and dreams are crushed. Really living the life, Seán.  
I jumped as I heard the bell ring, signaling someone entered the shop. I took a deep breath and looked at the stranger. Man, how I wish that was Markiplier that walked through the door. I served the customer and clocked out, seeing as my shift was finally done. I let out a light sigh, and untied the apron I was forced to wear, hung it up on the small hook that was behind the door to the breakroom.  
I practically burst through the door to leave and smiled at the fresh air. I love the smell of coffee, but it begins to make you sick after a while. I began walking home, seeing as I didn’t have a car, nor a driver’s license, admiring the view around me. It was still the same old Ireland, but it was sunny today, unlike how it normally was, all cloudy and rainy.

Reaching my house in the middle of McFucking nowhere, I grab the mail and check it quickly, seeing it was only ads and bills. I walk up to my front door, before seeing a package. I shrug and carry all the items inside. I set the bills on the table, and grab a knife to open the package. Once I opened the package, I saw what was in it and gasped.

A bomb?!

Nah, I’m just messing with ya. It was the Unus Annus shirt I had ordered! I smiled and pulled it out of its packaging, quickly removing the gross shirt I had on before, and putting the new shirt in its place. I ran to the bathroom to check out how I looked in the shirt. Black had always been my color, so of course it looked badass on me. I grinned, and decided to take a picture and post it on Instagram and Twitter.

I take the picture and post it, a small part of me hoping that soon they would see it. For now, I decided to check my fridge for food. Of course, there was none.Welp, guess I’m having Ramen. Ramen. Again. I would have ordered a pizza, but I knew that I would be able to pay rent if I did.

I sat on the couch, slurping the cheap-ass ramen I had made, watching the newest episode of Rick and Morty. I love Justin Roiland. My phone buzzes, and I jump a bit. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing it was a notification on Twitter. I click on it, and it opens up to the familiar blue bird.

‘CrankGameplays retweeted your tweet’

Holy shit I jumped up, almost spilling my ramen in the process. Once I was out of the danger of killing any of my electronics, I began fisting the air...wait, that sounds wrong...you know what I mean. I made *excited noises*. I quickly sat back down, and continued eating my ramen, smiling the whole time.

After taking a shower, I decided to go to bed, seeing as it was late. I felt my phone buzz, and it was a notification telling me it was a full moon tonight. My smile instantly dropped, and my mood dampened. “Fucking great.” I mumbled, feeling less excited for sleep tonight. I let out a sigh, and climbed under the covers. I let out one more sigh, before falling into the world of sleep.

_I was standing in a room, the walls white, and the room looks messy, as if whoever lived here just moved in. A man was standing in front of me, looking at something over the distance. He turned around, and I saw his face. It was...Markiplier? He was wearing his famous flashy smile, and he was looking at me, excitedly._

_“Hey, thanks for coming. I know it was a long trip for a stupid video but...we wanted to give someone that special chance. Ya know?” He held a hand behind his neck, rubbing it awkwardly._

_I felt myself nod involuntarily. Mark chuckled a bit._

_“So anyways, if you want to follow me, and we can get started on the Unus Annus video!”_

_‘Unus Annus? Why…’ Before I knew what was happening, I heard the loud blaring noise, as if it were an alarm._

I shot up. “Wh-what the hell?!”

I ran a hand down my face, trying to wipe the light shine of sweat off, and let out a shaky sigh.

“N-no way…That’s had to have been some dream.” I whispered. “M-Mark can’t be my soulmate. There is no way.”

I heard my phone buzz, making me jump. I grabbed it, to see Markiplier had tweeted something. I of course clicked on it.

**‘In my soulmate dream, I saw my soulmate, for the first time. Holy shit. He’s hot.’**

I felt my face light up, and I grinned.  
“H-he said he. Maybe it is me?”

I looked at the time, to see it was...5:30. Meaning my shift started in...10 minutes.

Mother fucker.

I almost fell out of my bed, and quickly pulled on my new Unus Annus shirt, along with a random pair of black jeans. I grabbed my bag, shoved the things I usually bring with me. I tried to open the door, but my brain and my hand didn’t cooperate well, and I ran into the door instead. I stumbled back, in shock, before quickly opening my door and running outside.


	2. Damn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes on a search for his soulmate. In the form of an Unus Annus video.

I barely made it to the store on time, as I rushed to push open the door, and almost fell in. I quickly put on the apron and went to the counter.  
“Thank god Seán. I thought you died.” The person in front chuckled. His name was Sam, and he was a regular, and one of my good friends. He had a rounded face, and misty grey blue eyes. He was skinny, but not a concerning amount, and he had bright green neon hair. I wanted to dye it that color too, but the store wouldn’t allow it, saying it was ‘too bright’ and all that other bullshit.  
I chuckled along with him.  
“Yeah, no. It was my soulmate dream. I fucking finally saw who they were.” Sam gasped.  
“No fucking way! Who?”  
I leaned in, a huge grin on my face.  
“Mark. Fucking. Iplier.”  
“No way. Your kidding.” He said, an excited grin forming on his face.  
“Nope. 100% serious.” I crossed my arms, and leaned on the counter.  
“Dude, fucking how?! You’ll get to meet him, and he’s your soulmate?! That’s a two in one package!” He waved his hands around excitedly, and I laughed at his frantic behavior.  
“I know right! The question is, how will I meet him.” He furrowed my eyebrows a bit in thought.  
“Maybe he’ll come to Ireland?” He asked. I chuckled.  
“Why the fuck would he come to Ireland?” I shook my head. “That’s some fan fiction shit right there.”  
Sams friendly grin turned sly, and he leaned towards me  
“Are you implying you’ve read fanfiction about Markiplier?”   
I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I walked away to get him his usual coffee.  
“Oh shut up.”  
His grin widened.  
“You didn’t say no!”  
I sighed and handed him his coffee that I made. It was just a black coffee so of course it didn’t take long.  
“Shut up and take yer coffee.”  
He laughed.   
“Glad you finally know who your soulmate is.”  
He ruffled my hair a bit and walked away with his coffee.  
I shook my head at him, and took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of coffee.  
“Time to get ready for the morning rush.”

My shift had finished, and of course, it sucked. I was putting my apron in the hook, and grabbing my satchel when I heard the door open. I looked back to see Sam.  
“Sam? What’s up?”  
He looked at me, excitedly.  
“Look at the new Unus Annus video, right fucking now!” He practically shouted.  
“Ok, ok. Jeez calm your tits. Let’s get outside and I’ll watch it.” I quickly walked through the door, and saw Sam was already waiting.  
“How the fuck did you-“  
“Doesn’t matter, just fucking watch it!”  
I sighed and grabbed out my phone, opening Youtube. They’re newest video was the first thing I saw, titled ‘The search for Mark's soulmate.’ I clicked on it, and the familiar chant of ‘Unus, Annus’ played, and I smiled a bit. It flipped to Mark and Ethan standing at Mark's desk.   
“As of recent news, Mark has found his soulmate. So we are on the search to find who this amazing man is.” Ethan declared, looking into the camera with a determined look.  
“We will search twitter, Instagram, google- anywhere, for my soulmate.” Mark said, his deep voice giving me butterflies.   
“Now the only question is...where do we start.”  
Mark stops midway and looks down, thinkingly.  
“I dunno, we could just scroll through Twitter.” Mark shrugged, and Ethan sighed a bit.  
“What did your soulmate look like? That’ll narrow it down a bit.”  
“Well, he had really blue eyes, like, ocean blue eyes. A goatee type beard, but it wasn’t long. He was pale, but his lips were a really pretty pink…” Mark smiled a bit, the memory obviously putting him in a daze.  
“Mark, focus here!” Ethan snapped his fingers, sending Mark out of whatever daze he was in.  
“Sorry!” Mark said, and you could almost see his cheeks turn a bit pink.  
“Now that you're out of lala land, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen your soulmate already.”  
“Wait what? Just now?” Mark looked confused.  
“No, last night. They bought an Unus Annus shirt, and I liked and retweeted it.” Ethan said. Mark got on and went to his twitter.  
“Well that makes this a hell of a lot easier.” Mark mumbled.  
“Maybe. I’m not sure.” He stated.  
Mark clicked a few more times, before a picture of me appeared on the screen.  
“Holy fuck.” I almost shouted, and looked at Sam.  
“Keep watching!” Sam said, nudging me a bit.  
Mark's eyes widened and he smiled really wide.  
“Th-that’s him! What's his name?” He practically pushed Ethan out of the way, causing Ethan to make a startled noise.  
“Dude!” Ethan laughed a bit.  
“Sorry…” Mark said as he opened up my twitter page, looking at my bio.  
“His name is Seán, but he prefers to go by Jack. He’s Irish, has a YouTube   
channel with not many subscribers…and he’s a fan of me?” Mark's smile only grew.  
“Well, he did buy an Unus Annus shirt. So-“  
“Well, yeah. But it says he specifically is ‘a fan of Markiplier.’ So, obviously he likes me more than you.” Mark boasted. Ethan chuckled a bit.  
“Well you are his soulmate.” Ethan stated, and Mark rolled his eyes. “We should message him.” Both Mark, and me gasped.  
“What?!” We said at the same time. Sam laughed.  
“What would I even say?!” Mark asked.  
“Uh I dunno.” Ethan shrugged.  
“I can’t just say ‘hey I’m Markiplier, and I know you're a huge fan of me, but I’m your soulmate! Tada!” Mark waved his hands a bit.  
“Well yeah, cause that’s stupid. Here, I'll type something.”  
Ethan pushed Mark out of the way of the keyboard and typed.  
“Hey, Seán-“  
“Put Jack.” Mark stated plainly.  
“W-why?”   
“Did you not read his bio? He said his name is Seán, but he prefers Jack.” I smiled, surprised he remember such not important information   
“Ugh, fine.” You could hear him press the delete key. “Hey, Jack. You probably know me. But hey, guess what. We’re soulmates. I know you watch Unus Annus, so we are making a video about finding you-“  
“Why would you say that?!” Mark asked, clearly flabbergasted. “Just let me type.”  
He deleted most of what Ethan had said, and he typed.  
“Hey Jack. It’s Markiplier. Apparently we’re soulmates.” He turned to Ethan.  
“That’s better.” Ethan admitted.  
“See, this is why I won’t let you type things.” Mark sent the message and they waited.  
“Wait, you said he lives in Ireland?” Ethan asked.  
“That’s what the bio said.”  
Ethan googled, ‘what time is it in Ireland.’  
“Dude, its fucking almost 6 in the morning Ireland. He is probably still sleeping.”  
Mark chuckled a bit.  
“Oh. That explains it.” Mark turned towards the camera.  
“Well, I guess this journey is over.”  
“We will bring Seán in for a video, if he agrees, and make a get to know your soulmate video!” Ethan said excitedly.  
“If he agrees of course.” Mark added.  
The screen then cut to black, and the familiar ticking of the outro played.  
“Holy shit.” I stated.  
I quickly went to my twitter, and opened messages, seeing one. From Markiplier.  
“Holy fuck!” I yelled, sounding like a little girl.  
“I know right! What are you gonna say back?” Sam asked quickly.  
“Uh..how about, Hey, just saw the video you made about me. Sorry I didn’t answer for quite a while, I was at work. I work at a coffee shop, so early hours. I had a soulmate dream about you too. So I guess we are soulmates?” I typed. Sam chuckled.  
“That’s good. A lot better than I thought it was gonna be.” Same laughed a bit. I sent the message, and we waited a bit.  
“Maybe he’s asleep?” Sam asked, before we both jumped, from my phone buzzing.  
“He answered back already?!”  
“Read it!” Sam said.  
“Hey! It’s ok, I figured you were sleeping. Obviously, I mean you saw the video. So...what do you think? I mean, is it ok that I’m your soulmate? Your not upset or disappointed, are you?”  
“Aw…” Sam mumbled, and felt a little bad too.  
“No, of course not. I’m fucking excited! You’ve helped me through so much shit, and you turn out to be my soulmate? I’m overjoyed. What about you?”  
“Hey, Jack, I’ve gotta go.” Sam said, fixing his sweatshirt.  
“Alright man, I’ll see ya later.” I say, as I begin walking the opposite way from him.   
“Congrats on finding your soulmate!” He yelled as he walked the opposite way. I chuckled and waved to him, then I begin to check my other notifications. Lots of tweets to me, of people saying congrats, or that they’re jealous. I also gained a massive amount of new followers. My phone buzzed, telling me Mark messaged me again.  
‘I'm very excited that you're my soulmate! Your, uh...very attractive, and you seem really nice! So i'm excited.’  
I blushed a bit, and smiled like an idiot.  
‘Aww stap! Your making me blush! :3’  
‘Well I’m telling the truth! Anyways, do you have discord? I would like to talk to you more personally, if that’s ok :)’  
‘I do!’ I give him my discord, and we chat a bit there. He says he should probably go to bed, so I wish him good night, and realize I passed my house a mile back.  
“Fucking Maerk...making me miss my house.” I grumble, but smile wider.

I finally got back to my house, and nearly collapsed through the door. I lock my door, because I’m paranoid and sigh.  
“So...tired.”  
I drop my bag off at the foot of my bed, and climb in, not bothering to change, or do any other important things. Thankfully, its my day off tomorrow, so I don’t have to bother setting any alarms. And yes, it may be noon, but I can do whatever the fuck I want, don’t judge me! I slowly fell into the place that is known as sleep.

I woke up at almost 2 in the morning. I yawn, stretch, and realize I feel, and probably look gross. I grab my phone, and check my notifications, seeing a message from Mark.  
‘Hey wanna video call? Unless your still sleep. Then keep sleeping.’  
I smile at his dorkness.  
‘I’m awake! Let me take a quick shower and then sure!’  
I don’t wait for a reply, and quickly hop in the shower. I sigh happily at the feeling of water rushing down me, and begin washing myself.

I finish in minutes and throw on a pair of boxers and a shirt, and sit down at my cheap ass computer. Not exactly the attire I would wear to meet my hero, or my soulmate, but oh well. I logged on to discord, and told Mark I was ready to call. The call screen filled up my computer screen, and I took a deep breath before clicking accept


End file.
